A Sudden Love Story
by Yaoi S-Sugar Addict
Summary: Ryuzaki confessed to Light after school..However, Ryuzaki did something to make Light avoid him. Did Ryuzaki just confess to Light, or did he do something more!


_**Title: **_A Sudden Love Story~

_**Author: **_Yaoi S-Sugar Addict

_**Warning: **_This is rated M for Mature..

_**Summary: **_Ryuzaki confessed to Light after school..However, Ryuzaki did something to make Light avoid him. Did Ryuzaki just confess to Light, or did he do something more?

_**Pairings:**_ L x Light

_**A/N Author's Note:**_ Hope you all enjoyed reading my fourth fic. Remember to leave lots and lots of reviews!~

* * *

><p>Normally, what would you think when someone asks you to go to the back of the gym after class?<p>

If it were a friend who's calling you out, it's probably because they want to you tell some kind of secret. But if the caller is a male and, on top of that, he's not a close friend, it's probably a hint of the danger and violence to come.

Then, suppose the caller is a girl, what then? And if you were suddenly called out by a girl you've never met before, what then?

It's unlikely any guy would consider this a dangerous situation. In contrast, the majority of guys would instead hurry there excitedly with naive anticipation, wouldn't they?

Yagami Light had no real reason to consider these points, because the letter placed in his shoe cupboard specified only the time and location, and a message saying- "There is something I would like to talk about no matter what." Just this simple sentence as a postscript.

The writing was elegant, giving the reader the impression that it might be the penmanship of a girl, but that was all there was to it. Even if the letter is written by a girl, the person waiting there did not necessarily have to be a girl.

Although he had no problem ignoring it, Light was free after classes, so he headed over in the direction of the specified gym. From experience, when he was being called out in this manner, eight or nine times out of ten there'd be a large crowd of people waiting being lynched, he couldn't come up with any other reason for choosing a location that was out of the way. Besides, it was not the first time he had encountered this kind of situation.

Light felt that meeting a challenge head-on was only appropriate course of action for a delinquent.

If there was something he worried about, it would be matters like how many people were gathered there and what kind of weapons they had.

But Light had guessed wrongly.

Behind the gym stood a guy. His ebony black hair made him noticeable from a certain distance.

Looking from afar, Light had no recollection of that guy whatsoever.

Even Light realized the implications of being called out by a guy in such a manner. And he immediately dismissed the notion as absolutely idiocy.

For a member of the same sex to have feelings about him- no, rather, for him to think of this guy in that manner was absolute idiocy. Though, it was possible that he was jumping to conclusions too quickly.

He surveyed the surroundings; there was no one besides that guy. It seemed he wasn't being used as bait by people who wanted to ridicule Light, with others hiding somewhere to watch the ensuing drama.

In any case, Light decided to chat first with that guy.

When he noticed Light coming, he stood there staring at Light and his cheeks blushed slightly. It was like a preparation of a confession, as though he were a little nervous.

His shiny, jet-black hair brushing against the wind was certainly a sight to behold, but his fringe was unusually long, making it impossible to read his expressions.

From the colour of his uniform, Light could tell he was a third year student, which was two years older than him.

Standing face-to-face with him, Light scoured his memories hard but still could not draw any recollections of him. I should probably ask for his name first.

"Your nam-"

"Y-You must be Yagami-san, right?" he stammered. Light could tell he was very nervous as his hands were fidgeting with the bottom end of his uniform.

Light nodded his head, implying a 'yes' sign to him.

"My n-name is Ryuzaki. Y-You probably don't know me, but I..I actually really really l..l..like you!"

"Like?"

"N-No..I love you!"

Light was a little taken aback as this was the first time a guy had confessed to him. He found Ryuzaki kind of cute with his cheeks flushed red and his innocent eyes staring right at him.

Ryuzaki's face held the raw beauty and innocence of the universe. His eyes all-giving, as expressive as anything human. With the sight of Ryuzaki like that, Light thought that he might be falling for him.

A bulge formed in Light's pants. Though his erection was highly visible through the thin fabric of his uniform, Ryuzaki chose not to say anything but stare at it.

"D-Don't stare at it..It will only make me even more a-aroused.." he said while adverting his eyes away from Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki leaned out and pressed his lips onto Light. Light pulled back, as if startled, and stared at him wide-eyed. It seemed Ryuzaki did something Light had neither expected nor desired. His tongue forcefully entered Light's mouth, tasting every sweet and salty flavor in Light.

But he didn't stop there. He pulled back a little, and then reached her hand out towards Light's crotch while Light watched in surprise. She brought her palm up next to where his member is and started to rub it repeatedly over and over again.

He unzipped Light's zipper and revealed Light's erected member, dripping with pre-cum.

"S-Stop! Ahh..not here!.."

Light pulled aback, his face clouded over with confusion. He grimaced, as if he was about to burst into tears...Light began to collapse-fainting? He staggered and leaned back against the wall, his chest heaving, one and pressed to his chest and the other rubbing his neck. He felt cold sweat trickle down his back, rivulet by rivulet.

Ryuzaki smirked and turned his back to Light. As he walked on, he turned back and said," Someday you'll be clinging onto me and telling me you're in love with me too.."

With that, Ryuzaki continued to walk on, leaving a disheveled Light behind.

_What was that? Was that the innocent and shy Ryuzaki that I just saw? _

Light's life has just took a turn for the worst..


End file.
